My Dear Moseby
by ravenclawing
Summary: There aren't enough Moseby stories out there! Moseby has a crazy secret and as soon as he starts to express his true feelings, others in the hotel look at him in a different light. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Mr Moseby

"Cody! Zack! What are two boys doing??" Mr. Moseby called out.

Zack and Cody were being reckless, choking each other - bumping into The Tipton Hotel's precious items. Who knows what they were fighting about, who cared anymore? It seems that ever since Zack accidently gave Cody a blowjob in his sleep, they've been fighting non-stop.

"Break it up!" Mr. Moseby yelled, running towards the sufficating twins.

"Moseby, Zack is a faggot!" Cody yelled, everyone in the prestigious hotel heard.

"No! You little bitch --" Zack once again started to choke Cody.

"Alright!" Moseby pulled them apart, violently. "Now you two need to learn to behave yourself. You can't go all willy-nilly in my hotel!"

"I'm pretty Zack is the going 'willy' for me!" Cody teased.

There was a pause, an awkward silence. "You bitch." Zack said softly, attempting to attack Cody again.

"BOYS!" Moseby called out loudly.

The two boys halted, staring coldly into each other's eyes.

"Now you need to work this out! You two are brothers..." Moseby started, "and you must respect each other."

Zack and Cody both sighed loudly.

"Fine," they said in unison.

"Alright. Now I don't want to see you fighting in the lobby ever again. Understand?"

"Yes Mr. Moseby," the twins said in unison again.

The twins walked quickly towards the elevator, Cody pressed the button that brought them up to the 23rd floor.

"You bastard I wanted to push the button!" Zack yelled.

"Faggots aren't allowed to press the buttons!" Cody screamed back.

They started choking each other in the elevator again, Moseby simply hid his head in his hands.

These boys were overreacting. When they grow up, they'll know that accidently giving someone a blowjob is no big deal. It happanes everyday. If Moseby was choked everytime he gave someone a blowjob, he would be dead. Little did anybody know, Moseby was very promiscuous. He had "gotten around".

He often fantisized about having sexual relations with the people who worked in his hotel:

Maddie - the hot, yet innocent candy counter girl. Moseby often dreamed about riding his hand up her very short skirt, stuffing his hand down her shirt, running his fingers through her hair.

London - the boss's daughter. He knew he would get in trouble if he made love to the highly publisized Tipton heiress. Yet he still wondered what her arse would feel up against his groin.

Carrie - the caberet singer. The only reason Moseby hired her was to possibly have sex with her. Her body was so hot to him, and he daydreamed about her singing to him. Then moving on to other things...

Esteban - the virgin bell boy. Moseby always thought Esteban was sexually attractive. He remembered watching Esteban get out the swimming pool, his body shimmered and his stomach muscles were amazing. Moseby couldn't help but notice Esteban's package usually bolted out of his pants at times.

And lastly, Zack and Cody - the annoying twins Moseby could not get enough of. The way their hair bounced up and down as they fought, the way their tight bodys ruffled against each other, the way they talked to Moseby - a way he had never been talked to before. They excited Moseby in a way nobody else ever had. How he longed to touch them both.

"Mr Moseby?"

Moseby's train of thought was lost when he opened his eyes to see a frumpy candy counter girl standing in front of his desk.

"Yes!" Moseby said trying to sound cheerful, "How are you today Madeline?"

"Well Mr Moseby I was just wondering," Maddie turned around and started pacing at this point. Moseby followed, watching Maddie's fine butt swing back and forth as she slowly walked forward.

"Can I have a raise?" She asked swiftly turning around, catching Moseby in a state of shock. "I mean I've been working so hard lately, and I think I deserve better."

"Why of course you've been working hard Maddie." Moseby said reassuring.

Maddie smiled. Her smile blew Moseby's mind, so teethy and full of joy.

"So I can get a raise?" she asked still smiling.

"Madeline, I would absolutly love to give you a raise. But with decoration costs and Esteban's new humitifyer, we just can't afford it right now."

Maddie's smile wiped off her face. There was such disspointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Moseby said, getting an excuse to touch her shoulder.

"Oh it's fine, it's not your fault." Maddie's smile came back solemnly, "It's ESTEBAN'S!"

Esteban, having extremly bad timing, walked in at that particular moment carrying a very expensive glass bowl. He shreiked loudly as he saw Maddie charging toward him in a fit of rage. He quickly threw the glass bowl into the air and ran as Maddie chased him. With Moseby's quick reflexes, he scooped the bowl before it hit the ground, walked back, and carefully put it on his desk.

"Mosie!" a ditzy voice called from the elevator.

Moseby instinctivly truned around and saw a gorgeous brunette dressed in sparkles head to toe. "For the last time Miss Tipton, do you have to call me Mosie?"

London had just recently given him this nickname.

"Be quiet." London said fiercly.

Moseby obliged, stepping behind his desk and putting on a fake smile.

"Alrighty Mosie," London started, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything London,"

London stared blankly into Moseby's eyes. How he lusted after those eyes.

"Can you hand me that pen over there?" London smiled.

Moseby was silent for a moment. Then he reached for the pen and gave it to her.

"I have a pen! Yay me!" London called, clapping her hands. She then ran towards the elevator again, pressing a button, and waving furiously to Moseby as the elevator doors closed.

Maddie walked up yet again, looking exhausted.

"Maddie, did you catch Esteban?" Moseby joked.

"Yes," Maddie said breathy.

"Well you look a mess, I don't want you selling candy to my customers looking like that." Moseby realized he sounded a little harsh.

"Your right, I need a shower." Maddie said quietly. "Wait... I have somethingfor you in my room. Come up with me."

Moseby was excited. He followed not saying a word, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

He and Maddie entered the elevator together, she pressed the corresponding floor, and the elevator doors closed. Neither of them knew what would happen next.


	2. Maddie Fitzpatrick

Maddie and Moseby were together in the elevator. Maddie had just invited Moseby up to her room, she wanted to give him something.

Silence filled the elevator. Nobody spoke. Moseby kept subtly looking over at Maddie. Her skirt was especially short today, and after her brawl with Esteban, her buttons on her bloused undid, revealing a boney chest.

They both heard a ding, as Maddie turned toward Moseby. They both gave very cheap smiles as the elevator doors opened. Maddie stepped in front of Moseby guiding him to her room. She took out her key and rustled to find the correct key. She stuck the correct key into the socket and opened the door. Moseby was slightly disturbed when he stepped into a seemingly filthy room.

Maddie seemed to have completly forgot it was a mess and ran around picking up delicates scattered around the floor.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Moseby. I forgot it was messy." Maddie said.

Moseby couldn't help but notice she was holding a light pink bar in her left hand. Not for long though, as she opened her closet and stuffed all the clothes that were previously on the floor into a small hamper.

"Alright, well... oh that's right." Maddie said.

She ran towards the bed side table, and pulled out a drawer. Moseby could see that inside were a bunch of knick knacks, none of which were important to him. Maddie searched through the drawer, and suddenly pulled something out.

Moseby smiled a fake smile again, as Maddie turned around.

"This is yours."

She held out a small trinket. What looked to be a wind up toy of some sort. Moseby didn't recognise it.

"Ah yes, a wind up toy." He said, taking the toy from Maddie's hands. Her hands were so soft.

Maddie smiled.

Moseby said seriously, "Thank you Madeline."

Maddie smiled even more and reached out her arms, to signal a hug.

Moseby obliged. Sticking the small toy into his pocket, he held his arms out to. They embraced in a very tight hug. Moseby had to strain himself from not lowering his hands towards the small of her back. Maddie laughed silently into his ear.

Maddie escaped the hug quickly. Moseby knew it was his cue to leave. "Well thank you Madeline, I'll see you downstairs soon."

Before Moseby could reach the door, he heard a loud slam. When he turned, Maddie was gone. He would've further investigated, but he instantly heard the shower.

He tried not to imagine Maddie stripping, stepping into the shower and her hands running all over her body. Her sexy wet body... water dripping down every curve...

_Restrain yourself Marium! _

Against his better judgement, Moseby explored Maddie's room.

Something weird came over him as he rummaged through her belongings. Her homework, her t-shirts... then he found it. Her underwear drawer. He tried to refuse, but he simply couldn't. He opened the drawer and with one swift motion grabbed a pair of bright yellow underwear. A thong, with bumblebees. He felt every area of the small girl's panties. He brought the underwear up to his face. He caressed his face with the underwear, breathing heavily as he felt his pants tighten. He inhaled as the underwear passed his nose. The scent was intoxicating. The pure smell of womanhood was enough to drive Moseby crazy. He was fascinated by the smell.

His groin was now fully erect. He couldn't help himself. He quickly undid his pants and grasped his warm member. He was so hard. He clinged onto the underwear and brought it up to his nose again as he started pumping his penis.

Letting out very unnoticable moans, he kept a steady pace, sniffing the panties to remind him of the petite girl in the shower washing herself.

He started going faster, the sudden jolts of pleasure swept over his body. Letting out louder moans, he could barely hold on any longer. He kept sniffing the panties, the smell seemed to get stronger and stronger everytime he sniffed. He was getting closer to the edge.

He reached into the underwear drawer again quickly, trying not to lose the feeling. He pulled out another pair of underwear. Another thong, this time pink. The words 'Wednesday' written on it. He put it in his hand and started pumping again. Still sniffing, and now masturbating with a pair of Maddie's underwear, he still wasn't cumming quite yet.

He searched around, and found a large vat of hand cream on her dresser. He rushed over and squirted the lotion on his hands, it smelled like Maddie. This turned him on even more.

He started massaging his member. The hand cream provided a different feeling, it was much smoother... Moseby started going faster.

Faster and faster he pumped. So concentrated, he barely noticed the silence in the room. He thought nothing of Maddie stepping out of the shower drying herself off, expecting to come into her empty hotel room, get dressed, and come back downstairs to finish her day of work.

Moseby was so close, he was about to climax.

Maddie, steam all around her, stepped out of the bathroom. She caught a glimps of Moseby masturbating with her underwear before she screamed.

Moseby swiftly turned around, just then - with two pairs of underwear clung to him and white hand cream spread all over his member, Moseby came.

His cum shoot across the room and hit Maddie in the face. Maddie let out a loud gasp as Moseby started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"MAMA!!" Moseby screamed.

He started slowing down now. Eyes closed tightly, still screaming.

Maddie plugged her ears and wiped Moseby's manly fluid's off her face.

Moseby finished and stopped screaming.

He started heavily breathing as he opened his eyes.

"Oh shit."

"Mr Moseby..." Maddie said frustrated.

Without another word, Moseby put his pants back on and stepped towards the door. Before exiting, he remembered the underwear. Maddie's face was in a state of shock, and hadn't have moved since she saw him. Moseby, embarrassed as hell, passed her her underwear. They were covered with cream and smelled horrid. Maddie accepted the underwear but never changed her facial expression.

Ashamed, Moseby left the hotel room, walked through the hallway, and stepped slowly into the elevator. With a push of a button he was back on his way down to the lobby.


	3. London Tipton

It was the day after Moseby went to Maddie's hotel room. Surprise surprise, she didn't come back to work last night or this morning.

Moseby felt so ashamed of himself. How could he do this to his sweet Madeline? He may never see her again after his performance.

He suddenly saw London burst out the elevator towards him, today she wore a bright pink dress with green tights.

"Mosie!" She called out, running towards the desk.

Moseby tried to put all his thoughts behind him as he painfully forced a smile. "Hello Miss Tipton!"

"Moseby, I need you to do something for me," London pouted.

"Anything London, what will it be?"

"Goodie! Come with me!" At this point, London grabbed Moseby's hand and pulled him forward. Violently pulling him over the desk, in which he stood behind. Basically dragging him, London and Moseby entered the gift shop.

When London finally let go of Moseby's hand, he fell to the ground with a thud.

London looked so pleased with herself as she said, "Mosie get up."

Mr. Moseby did so. He didn't want to dissapoint his boss's daughter.

When Moseby was up, he wiped himself off and stood next to London.

Without wasting a moment, London set off again, leaving Moseby this time to follow her. She led him right towards the back room of the gift shop. Her purse dangled from the shoulder and made _dingly _noises when she walked. Moseby found it oddly annoying. Slowly, Moseby entered the room. London stood in the middle of the grey room, surrounded by pink plush and keychains. She had a smirk on her face. A seductive smirk that Moseby had never seen before.

"Alright London," Moseby said tired, "I will have to get back to the front desk soon."

"Oh Moseby," London said in a sing-song voice, "This will only be a minute."

Moseby was shocked as London put down her loud purse and sat down on a large stuffed animal. She opened her legs and Moseby could catch a glimps of London's blue underwear.

"You know..." London started, "Maddie told me what you did."

Moseby started to blush, he knew she would tell London. He prayed he wouldn't get fired.

"I think it's kind of hot," London said.

Just then London reached her hands under her skirt and started to play with her underwear.

"She told me you like thongs..." she said again.

Moseby was stunned. He couldn't speak, he didn't even realized that his mouth was wide open and he was gawking and London's playful hands.

London rearranged herself and started to slowly pull down her underwear. Moseby could see it clearly now: powder blue, his now favourite colour. The underwear reached under London's knees, then she could not reach any farther.

"Mosie," she said playfully, "Little help?"

Moseby quickly regained composure and crawled towards London. He grabbed hold of her underwear and started to pull it down. Her legs were the perfect colour and they excited Moseby. Occasionally he looked up at London, her face was the same each time: horny, scared, amused, confused.

He pulled the panties past her feet and threw them to the other side of the room. London giggled, for the first time Moseby thought it was annoying.

"Alright Mosie," London said, pullin down her skirt.

"I want you to kiss me here," she pointed to her foot.

Moseby kissed her foot, unhappily.

"..and here," she pointed to her shin on the other leg.

Moseby rolled his eyes and unwillingly kiss her shin.

"...and here!" she pointed to her thigh.

Moseby gave a grunt and emotionlessly pressed his face against her thigh.

"Then here!" she said pointing to her area.

Moseby gave in and moved his head towards London. He suddenly bolted back.

'What's wrong Mosie?" she pouted.

"Nothing, I just... I just have to get back to work." Moseby lied.

The truth was that London smelled horrible. It was like a fish that crawled into the blender with a frog and asparagas. Moseby was near vomitting.

As Moseby quickly exited the back froom of the gift shop, London put her underwear and skirt back on. Moseby forcefully slammed the door, and without knowing it he locked the door from the outside.

After a moment, London got up and intended on going back up to her room. But she was locked it.

She sat back down and started thinking about things to say before she fired Moseby.


End file.
